


I Love You More

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is in love with Robert, but doesn't know how to tell him, so he sings him a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. I will catch up at some point, at least. Eventually.

Chris takes a deep breath as he steps on the stage and he moves to the stool, picking up his guitar. He licks his lips as he looks out over the crowd, eyes falling on his closest friend, Robert who's sitting with his wife and a group of their friends. Adjusting the microphone, Chris clears his throat and leans in. "This is for someone very special, someone who means a lot to me." He checks the sound on his guitar, before he lifts his head. "He's always been there for me, stuck by me, and he makes my life better."

He starts playing the chords for "[In My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKQpRgxyyqo)" by the Beatles, then finds Robert in the crowd again as he starts singing. He looks away, staring down at the guitar as he plays and sings. When he gets to the end, he looks back at Robert as he sings, "In my life, I love you more."

As soon as he plays the final chord, he's on his feet and off the stage, barely remembering to grab his coat and guitar case as he heads out. He stops at his car to put the guitar away and dig his keys out of his pocket. He licks his lips as he tosses the guitar in the backseat and climbs behind the wheel, jumping when someone pounds on the window. He looks out and then away when he sees Robert scowling at him. He closes his eyes, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. "Go 'way," he mutters. "Go away!"

"Open the fucking door, Chris!"

"No, go away." Chris shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Just go away!" 

"Goddamn it! Chris, open up! It's cold out here."

Chris bangs his head on the steering wheel, then unlocks the passenger side. Robert wastes no time in jogging around and sliding in. He shivers a little and looks over at Chris. "What the hell was that, Chris?"

"It was me singing a song to a friend."

"Chris, quit being deliberately obtuse."

"Fine. Fucking..." Chris bites off his shout. "It was me singing a song to the man I am in love with, even though that man has a wife and I actually like her and I don't necessarily want to break up them up. I just want..." Chris lets out a breath and rests his forehead back on the steering wheel. "Fuck, Robert, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I mean, I meant it. I have feelings and they aren't going away. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... I'm an asshole. I'm sorry, Robert. I won't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. You can get out of the car and I will never say another word to you again."

Robert sighs. "I don't want you to not speak to me again, I just want to know what is going on? Why are you just now telling me about having feelings for me?"

"Because I didn't want to admit it to myself. Because you're married. Because you're straight. Because I didn't know how to tell you. Because I look at you and I get hard. Because I'm an idiot." Chris bangs his head on the steering wheel again. "I want to touch you. I want to kiss you and touch you and make you scream my name. I want to feel you buried deep inside me and feel you wrapped around my cock and I want to taste you. I want to see what you look like covered in my cum." Chris flushes and groans. "Fuck. Shut up. Get out of the car and I will leave and you will never hear from me ever again."

Robert grabs on to Chris' shoulder. "Fucking hell, Chris." He pushes Chris away from the steering wheel and back against the seat, kissing him hungrily. He shifts, crawling onto Chris' lap. "I want all that too. I'm not straight. Married, but gay. Here's the thing, Chris, I've been in love with my best friend for years and I thought he was straight, so my friend asked me to marry her so she could live in the States without having to go through too much paperwork. That's not what we told Immigration of course. We told them I married her because she's pregnant and her family will never forgive her if she has a child out of wedlock."

"You told them it was a marriage of convenience?"

"They said as long as we stay married for five years, she will get her citizenship." Robert shrugs, then leans in and kisses Chris. "I want you to do all those absolutely filthy things to me. I want you to bend me over the kitchen table and fuck me until I can't stand up straight, then as I'm curled up in your lap afterwards, I want you to sing to me some more."

Chris ducks his head until Robert lifts it again and he looks up at Robert, embarrassed. "Robert..."

"Chris, please. My wife was happy for me that you love me back. We can go to your place or my place and you can see we don't even share a bathroom."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Robert says softly, kissing him once more. "Please, Chris. Please."

"Show me your place. Please?"

Robert grins and nods, crawling back into the passenger seat. "You drive. She'll drive herself since she hasn't been drinking all night."

Chris starts the car and looks over at Robert. "You're sure about this?"

"Most definitely," Robert replies, reaching over and playing his hand on Chris' knee. "I want to be with you and this way you'll know I'm not messing with you." 

Chris smiles and nods, heading pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Robert's home. He's been there a couple of times, but never really looked around the place. Now he'll finally get to know more about the love of his life's home and he can't wait. Hopefully, Robert isn't lying to him, but Chris is pretty positive he isn't. After all, Robert hadn't called anyone and hasn't even reached for his phone. Chris smiles a little wider when Robert's hand starts moving up his leg. Maybe he'll actually have the love of his life now that he finally said something-- or at least acted on his feelings. He can't wait to see what the outcome after that is.

_end_


End file.
